battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiriga
Kiriga (キリガ) is a character in the anime and manga series Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits. "Fortress that rises to the sky! Smash the ground with your majestic appearance! Descend Ultimate-Castle-Golem!" "Arrive! Raging power hidden in the white silence! I summon Ultimate-Grand-Woden!" "White soldier god activate! Your name is Ultimate-Odin! Prepare for battle!" Now! Burn with red and Fire your arrow! I summon Ultimate-Sagitto Apollodragon! Appearance Kiriga has blue-ish white hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt, cut to reveal most of his chest, and a red and black jacket. He has white pants, and very tall black boots. He has black and red fingerless gloves with blue jewels on them, and wears a similar blue jewel on a necklace. Personality Kiriga is obedient to the guild leader, Miroku. He seems to be able to stay cool and calm, regardless of the situation. He's willing to take any risks. Although he comes off as arrogant, he does have a more heroic side, and he dislikes anyone who plays dirty. After his memory returns to him, he becomes much happier, and has a tendency to recite verses. Biography Kiriga is the strongest member of the guild. His partner is a dragon named Ian. He is an ultimate user like Rei. He battles card battlers for Miroku, who may threaten the guild. Kiriga appeared on the planet Gunrock, where he seemed very popular among the people. Later, Kiriga went to planet Greensmoothie. Zard and the Galaxy Triumvirate tried to take Rei's decks. Kiriga battled Zard to win them back. He also challenged Rei to a battle, risking the compass, but lost. After that, he seemed to have more drive to battle. He decided to go look for a white Ultimate on planet Sargasso. He met Ultimate-Grand-Woden there, and was tested. Ultimate-Grand-Woden realized that Kiriga was someone who didn't know fear, and agreed to join him. Kiriga started to battle opponents with his new deck, and would take their decks if he won. He took the decks of the Triumvirate. Rei challenged him, and Kiriga said they would each risk an ultimate. This time, Kiriga won, and took Ultimate-Odin as his prize. Kiriga went to visit Amaterasu Academy. Though he forgot his past, he used to have a close master/student relationship with the father of a girl named Fairy. Kiriga could vaguely remember his deck, so he visited occasionally. A man named Gargol attacked, trying to take Amaterasu-Dragon from the academy. Fairy tried to face him, but ended up taken hostage. Kiriga was angry, and challenged Gargol to battle, to save her and protect the card. He won, and ultimately Gargol was captured by Eris. He was next seen finding a document. He battled an old man, Pratone, and won. As a result, Kiriga took possession of the documents. A light suddenly appear, and he knew that it pointed to the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He then set out to leave. Kiriga went to planet Kachidonia, where Miroku ordered him to become a bodyguard. He ended up battling against Rei, and losing this time around. Also, his former ultimate, Ultimate-Alexander confronted him, but Kiriga didn't remember him. After the match, Rei asked Kiriga to join him. Kiriga said that he'd have to think about it. Kiriga, Rei and Eris were called by Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova. He states that he's one of the three pillars, ultimates who guard the Ultimate Battle Spirits from invaders from another dimension. Kiriga was also chosen by one of the Tri-Dragon Deities, though he would have to find it. He decided to report what happened to the guild. Miroku requested Kiriga go to a certain place. There, Rukinosu was waiting. Using his ultimate-killer deck, he easily beat Kiriga. At the end of the battle, Kiriga saw a vision of Rei and another boy, and was in shock. Wanting to find out about his memories, Kiriga headed to the Six Color Nebula, where he felt his Tri-Dragon Deity was. There, he found Ultimate-Sagitto-Apollodragon. Now with a new power, Kiriga returned to the guild headquarters. He challenged Rukinosu again. Like Kiriga hoped, during the battle he was able to see more of his past. He was certain now that he used to be close to Rei. Kiriga won this time, and told Miroku that he was quitting the guild, even though Miroku could restore his memories. Miroku let him leave. Kiriga, following information left by Fairy's father, went to find his former spaceship. He learned that it was hidden inside a comet. He eventually made it inside, but a program by Fairy's father, Dulfer, was protecting the ship. He had to battle, and Kiriga won. Once he made it inside, he got back his memories. To get to the fourth class, Kiriga and Eris each battled a robot which Denebola sent to block their path. They won the battles, and the get was opened. The two said that they would wait there for Rei to join with them. Eventually, he did, and Kiriga showed Rei how to get his own memories back. Also, Kirga traded Rei Ultimate-Odin for Ultimate-Alexander. Later, Kirga was lured away from the ship by Denebola. She claimed to be in love with him, and wanted them to run away together to escape Ohiuchus. Kirga rejected her, and won thanks to Ian evolving. As a result, he got the space compass. Kiriga and Rei battled against Nakes and Miroku, respectively. They were both easily defeated. After the battle, Kiriga protected Rei from an attack, and as a result, his body was covered with painful purple markings, with the image of a snake. Kiriga knew he was dying from Nakes' poison, but decided not to go and find a cure. Instead, he wanted to fight Nakes, and get rid of the snake that would destroy the treasure ship. After winning in a fistfight with Rei, he proceeded to battle. Although he won, his fate was unkown after the match. Kiriga was actually rescued, but was still dying because of the poison. To save him, Rei sacrificed the Ultimate Battle Spirits. In the epilogue, Kiriga invites Fairy on a date. Along with Ian, Fairy and Samantha, he plans to go searching for the Ultimate Battle Spirits Neo. Deck Blue Deck White Deck Red Deck Battle Stats Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Galaxy Watanabe, Pantera in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, Bringer in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes and the Narrator in both Battle Spirits Heroes and Battle Spirits Brave. *He appears on the promo card The Strongest Galaxy Ultimate Zero Appearances Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 02.png 02b.png 02c.png Kiriga Blue Battle Form.png 8f20a503.jpg Navigation Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Blue card battlers Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:White card battlers